<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Married Life by Whatusay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298897">A Married Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatusay/pseuds/Whatusay'>Whatusay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatusay/pseuds/Whatusay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various snippets of the married life of Jaune and Ruby. Inspired by the need to combat the boredom brought on by quarantine life. Not sure how long it will be but I'm just having fun with this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Married Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was sunny today. The first time the sun had managed to pierce the vile of winter clouds that had engulfed the skies over Patch for the past few months. A pair of silver eyes peered out the window and studied the scenery </p>
<p>“I wonder if this means spring is finally coming.” Ruby murmured to herself. Her gaze was drawn to the sounds of laughter coming from outside as she spotted two small children running about while an energetic dog raced after them in hot pursuit. Ruby smiled as the kids turned around and chased after the dog, a pair of black and yellow hair bopping in the wind. She turned her attention back to the food she was preparing and sighed.</p>
<p>“I don’t think this is coming out right.” she brought out a spoon to taste the stew and grimaced “Oh that definitely doesn’t taste right. Yuck.”  she looked back at the recipe trying to figure out what went wrong but at this point, ordering pizza was becoming more appealing by the minute. Rubbing her hair she ventured back to the window, deciding that she need a second opinion. The window popped open as she called out.</p>
<p>“Summer! Autumn! Do you want Mommy’s food or Pizza?”</p>
<p>The two girls that had been running down the poor dog slowed their pace before giving their response.</p>
<p>“Pizza!” they yelled back in unison</p>
<p>Ruby slumped her head at their immediate answer but agreed with their choice; even she didn’t want her own cooking. Leaving the window open Ruby pulled out her scroll as she looked up the number for the mom and pop shop she always ordered from. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Ruby had forced Autumn and Summer back inside to wash up having spent the entire day playing and harassing with Zwei Jr outside. The dog now free of his duties fell asleep in his corner of the living room, exhausted by his human companions a sentiment that Ruby understood. Having cleaned what remained of her attempt at dinner Ruby decided that she was done with the homely chores for the day and walked over to the couch figuring she deserved a small reprieve as well. Flipping the TV on, the feed was the same as usual which either meant the news was reporting on recent Grimm activities or talking about the Kingdom’s plans for expansion. She had hoped there would be some talk about the upcoming Vytal Festival but clearly reports from some old wizard looking geezer about soil composition were more important. Before long Ruby had zoned out the noise from the TV as she began to wonder when the pizza would arrive feeling her stomach growl at the thought. As if waiting on cue the doorbell rang and Ruby sprang up, startling Zewi Jr awake at the sudden movement.</p>
<p>“Autumn, Summer pizza is here get your little tushies over to the table!” Ruby called out as she reached for the door. Pulling it back she was disappointed to find that it wasn’t the delivery man but just her husband.</p>
<p>“Surprise!” Jaune exclaimed as he posed by the entrance trying to look cool.</p>
<p>“Your not pizza,” Ruby said dejectedly “You’re just my hubby.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jaune’s cool pose quickly grumbled at the lukewarm reception.</p>
<p>“I can’t eat you,” Ruby replied matter of factly.</p>
<p>“...sorry?” Jaune offered apologetically.</p>
<p>“Um hi,” a squeaky voice called out from behind Jaune who turned around to reveal a teenage delivery boy. “Are you the ones who ordered the extra-large double pepperoni pizza?” </p>
<p>Jaune glanced at Ruby “I take it this is what you were really looking forward too?”</p>
<p>Ruby smiled guiltily “Its double pepperoni Jaune you’d react the same way if you were hungry too.”</p>
<p>He laughed because it was true.</p>
<p>The girls cheered when they saw the pizza being brought in by their dad and pestered him with questions about how his mission went. Jaune humored their curiosity until Ruby finally forced the kids to give their dad a break. The pizza was quickly devoured between the four and Summer and Autumn had excused themselves to the living room to claim the tv. Ruby breathed in as she rubbed her stomach satisfied with the food choice before peering over to Jaune who was mimicking her movement. It looked as if he was about to fall asleep so she was startled when he spoke up.</p>
<p>“So what happened to all your talk about eating at home more hmm?” Jaune asked with a half-smile. Ruby rolled her eyes “Ok so there may have been some complications with the food I was making.” Jaune smile rose to a smug level “Oh just some complications Rubes?” she groaned in response “Alright it was hazardous for consumption! Sorry, these hands were made for slaying Grimm not people’s appetites.” she paused before adding “Technically we still did eat at home.” Jaune let out a laugh and Ruby soon followed along with it. </p>
<p>She sighed as she reached out to grab ahold of Jaune’s hand “I did miss you though, you big goof.” he squeezed back affectionately “I did too. All of you.” they held hands for a moment before they decided to join the kids in the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>